


Playdate, unexpected

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: What was supposed to be just another kids' playdate soon extended to be a bit more playful than anticipated, once certain gorgeous green eyes are met...





	1. Chapter 1

I've been texting with Ben's dad for a good part of the morning, because Claire asked if she could go over to play with Ben.  
They invited us over for a play date, so at the destined hour I was lifting Claire up so she could ring the doorbell for us.

When the door opened, where I expected to see a face I was greeted instead by a muscled chest and some very broad shoulders.   
My eyes had to climb quite a lot before they met with the pair of green gems that belonged to Ben's dad.   
I lost my words for a moment, but he smiled immediately and gestured for us to come in.  
"Hi, I'm Dean, Ben's dad" he said, his eyes crinkling with his smile. "A pleasure to put a face to the texts".  
"Pleasure is all mine" I smile and take his hand.

Ben is coming up behind him, already pulling Claire to his room to show her his toys.  
"Claire! Claire, come say hi to Ben's dad. He's been very kind to invite us over" I call after her.  
She strides back slowly and hugs my leg, and I smile down at her.  
Dean lowers himself to her and reaches his hand. "Hi Claire. How do you do? It's very nice to finally meet you".  
She just buries her face further into my leg shyly.  
Ben's already calling her back from his room, explaining about this cool new toy he has, and Claire looks up at me questioning.  
"Yes, Claire-bear, you may go play with Ben now", I smile at her.  
She darts off immediately, and Dean straightens back the whole 6'1 of him.

"I can see why Ben likes her. She's such a sweet kid". He says.  
"Yea, so is Ben." I add. "Funny, just this morning Claire announced that they are going to get married"  
"Ben said that too. I guess it's pretty serious, I better air out my tux!" he laughs delightfully, and I enjoy the rough sound of it.  
"Oh, no... we're WAY too young for that..." I said before thinking, my mind already picturing Dean gift-wrapped in a tux, "Besides, I was hoping she'd make a few more mistakes before she makes that one..."  
His brow shoots up for a moment, but recovers quickly.  
"Coffee? Tea?" he offers  
"Uh, sure.." I stare into his green spring pools, before he goes into the kitchen to make us a fresh pot.

I find myself standing alone, and take out my phone.  
'Cas, we have a situation here. Ben's dad is so.. fucking.. hot... I'm mesmerized. How the hell am I supposed to remain coherent??' Text sent.  
I put my phone back in my bag before Dean comes back and look around. They have a very neat place. 

After what seems longer than necessary to make coffee, Dean comes back holding two mugs, and pulls a chair for me at the dining table. We both sit, and I mention how nice his place is, and how polite Ben is.  
"Oh, yea. He's an awesome kid. Ever since his mom passed almost two years ago, he's trying so hard to be mature and helpful around the house."  
"I'm sorry to hear..." I mumble. "Can I ask.. how..." I trail.  
"A car accident" he replies before I have a chance to complete the question. "How about you?" he asks quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it further.  
"Oh, Claire's dad and I weren't married for too long..." I wave my hand dismissively. "We had Claire, and then... Life, you know... But we're on very good terms. Cas is still one of my best friends, and he lives with his boyfriend very near to us, so we see them almost every day. He's very involved in Claire's life".  
I see the look on his face and I know what's coming. "Umm.. Boyfriend?..."   
I laugh. "Hey, I had nothing to do with that!!" I hold my hand up defensively, "He was Bi when I met him!"   
He lowers his face, ashamed of assuming, which makes me laugh even harder. "No worries, I get that all the time..." I assure him.  
Slowly, my laugh dies out, and I find myself staring again. 

And again, he saves me from awkward.  
"Hey, I was just gonna order some pizza for the kids, but... would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to give you any trouble" I reply quickly.  
"That's no trouble at all" he says, and adds, after a pause "I insist".  
"Ok" I give up too easily, because I really would like to keep looking at that gorgeous man for a little while longer.

He disappears into the kitchen again, but I follow him this time, both our empty mugs in my hand, and put them in the sink.  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Naa... Not much to do. But you could keep me company. I'd like that".

He takes out from the fridge a few boxes of pre-prepared food to heat up.   
As he pulls the lids off them, the hems of his tee sleeves strain around his biceps, and I have to bury my hands deep in my jeans pockets only to remain within social norms of an appropriate behavior. He doesn't seem to notice, so instead of an awkward silence again I just start chatting.

"So what do you do, Dean?" I ask him.  
"I'm a mechanic" he says, proudly. "I have this auto-shop a few blocks away".  
"Oh, so that black-hot-wheels-beauty outside must be yours..." I take a step closer.  
"Yea, 'Baby'." he beams up. "I appreciate that you noticed! It's a '67 Chevy Impala I've had for years. It's a classic."  
"I hear ya" I smile. "So much power, and speed? Dude, you gotta let me take a drive in it some time..."  
"OH. NO! Nobody drives Baby but me!"   
I look at him disappointed, but understanding. "I get it. She's a real beauty, wouldn't want anyone to mess her up in any way"  
He seems sorry for getting too defensive over his car, so I add, in a more amused tone, "I gotta ask you one thing, though..."  
He looks at me questioning, so I continue. "How do you fit a baby booster in such a work of art??"  
His face lights up. "I know, right??"   
And now it's his turn to take a step closer, and my palms moist the inside of my pockets. "So you like fast cars?" he asks quietly with a small nod of his head, a teasing smirk on his face, and my breath catches.  
"Hell yea..." I breath into him. "Nothing like some good old American muscle for a good thrill..." I can feel the static from the fabric of his tee. So close.

The microwave beeps and Dean turns his head. "Ben! Claire! Dinner's ready!" His voice is a little more hoarse than before, but maybe that's just me...

He hands me two plates of chicken and pasta for the kids, and takes the other two with salmon and greens for us, and I follow him out to the dining table. The kids are jumping and squealing down the hall to sit at the table, and I take both of them to wash their hands while Dean brings out the rest of the things to the table.  
We have quite a lovely dinner, and when the kids ask if they may be excused to continue their games, he brings two bottles of beer to the table and gentlemanly opens mine for me.

We continue to chat, and his eyes are hypnotizing. Every move his body makes sends chills down my stomach. God, he's perfect...  
He's also quite smart, and we go on and on endlessly talking about culture and theology and so many other things.

In a small pause in the conversation I realize it's suddenly too quiet.  
I hold up a finger as he's about to continue, to signal for him to stop talking. He's confused, but then I see the understanding down on him and we both get up and hurry to Ben's room.  
We find both Ben and Claire sprawled on Ben's bed, arms and legs randomly draping over the edge of it, fast asleep.

"Shit.. I guess I better take her home now, before it's too late..." I mutter.  
"You could let her sleep a bit longer" Dean says. "It'll be easier to carry her once she's in a deeper sleep. Less chance she'd wake up on the way and keep you up the rest of the night, right?"  
I look up at him, like, seriously?...

We're both squeezed in the door frame, and I can swear he is leaning towards me. I can feel his muscles tense.  
I stare straight at him, and now he visibly leans further towards me, and I cease all brain functions. His face is so close to mine.  
"What..." I'm really not sure where this is going. "What are we doing?..."   
How is he reading me so well?...

I can feel his breaths in my hair, his knees brushing mine, he's not really touching, but he hovers over me, excruciatingly teasing. Another moment and I find it hard to move, he's huge and everywhere, I ache to touch him but I'm not sure of his intentions.

"You should really pay attention who you send your texts to...." he whispers in my ear, and as I begin to remember the text I sent Cas earlier my face starts to burn furiously. Dean seems to be enjoying it.

"I'm so, so sorry..." I'm completely flushed.  
"I'm not" he brushes his nose on my cheek and I shiver, despite the heat in my face.  
He places a hand above my waist, just a small thumb move away from my boob, and pulls me closer. I finally get to touch those tasty abs and delicious biceps, and we kiss softly.

I take a quick glimpse at the kids, realizing we're still standing in the door frame where they can see us. I try to move away from the door, but he moves as well and we only end up slung on the opposite wall, Dean with his back to the wall and me helplessly hanging in his arms.

"You could stay" he says, inviting.  
"I can't..." I close my eyes, giving in to his smell and the sensations about to end.   
"Why not?" he brings his face closer, letting me feel him, trying to tempt me with indulgence.  
"Claire... I didn't bring anything... It's a school night... We can't..." my thoughts are very scattered, his proximity makes me dizzy.  
"Is that your only... objection?..." We're so tight together now, not actually doing anything but enjoying maximum contact between us.  
I linger a second, and push away.

"I could put on a show of innocence and conservatism, and act all indignant that I'm not that kind of girl. If that's what you like."   
I pause to give him a most outrageous smile,   
"But you already know that's not what I want, so what would be the point in that?..."

He grabs my waist in one hand and my head in the other, and crushes our lips together hard.   
"Quick and quiet?" I ask into his lips.  
At that, his hands slide down to my hips and he lifts me by my thighs and wraps me around himself, backing slowly in the direction I assume to be his bedroom's.  
He gently lays me on his bed, looking at me for a second before climbing himself on top of me, and I release a soft, satisfied sigh.

"God, you're nothing like anyone I've ever met before" he says. "You're so real and lively, and unpretending..." he kisses me softly. "And beautiful".  
I grab the belt of Dean's jeans and pull him towards me. I bring my lips to his ear and release a small breath of air onto it, and he stirs. I lick his earlobe and slightly nibble on the tip of it, and his hips instinctively buck into mine, and a wave of heat fills me.  
I take his face in my hand and bite at his lower lip while my other hand pulls at his tee behind his back, exposing smooth skin bit by bit until the shirt is entirely off him. He brings his hands to my waist and slides my shirt up slowly until it is off.  
We both try to mute our moans so as not to wake up the kids.

I fumble with his jeans' button and zipper, but before I manage to push it off him he sits back and expertly unzips mine. He grabs the belt and pulls my jeans off in one swift motion, his eyes fixed on mine the whole time.  
He leans between my legs and lightly kisses the sensitive skin of my inner thighs and the delicate fabric between them, and my knuckles turn white around the clutched sheets in a fierce attempt to stay as quiet as possible.  
Dean likes it when I have to strain so hard to keep quiet and repeats the act, and this time I can't keep it entirely in and release a shallow moan.

I move my fingers to his hair, and apply a little pressure. He complies, and works his lips to my unspoken request.  
He moves his hands to my hips and slowly pulls my panties off, his lips never breaking contact, now directly on bare skin, and I can't help but worm and wriggle under the bliss of his tongue.  
But I want him closer, so I pull him up and bring his face to mine. He kisses me, and he tastes a little salty and... so god damn good...

He holds me, rubbing against me, and even though he's still wearing his jeans he makes me crazy with want.  
I push his jeans off along with his boxers, and he assists me, because we're both too eager already, dripping and wet.  
He leans back on top of me, and gently brings his erection to enter me, but he stops when I put a hand to his hip bone.  
I wrap a leg around his lower back, fix his face to look in mine, and push.   
His head jerks back in surprise and pleasure, and I gasp as a burst of energy and sensation travels through my lower body.   
He gets the rhythm right and continues, and we muffle our enjoyment by burying our mouths in each other's necks.

Dean feels so good, but we have to make it quick and quiet before any of the kids wake, so I don't mind being a little bossy.  
I push him into a sitting position and straddle myself over him, arms around him, so I control the motion.  
I make small movements back and forth to find my spot, and he grits his teeth with anticipation.  
I feel my insides concentrating to a small area of nerves and I start moving faster, enhancing the pleasure. Dean releases a rough groan into my neck, so I know he likes it.  
I move my hands to the back of his neck, his arms are on my back, and we're quietly intent on each other's eyes, moving in unison.  
A few minutes more and I throw my head backwards, exploding with the sensory overload, coming hard and pressing into him.  
Dean is only a moment behind, twitching inside me and trying to get as deep as he can when he comes.  
We hold each other tight, shivering at the dissipating euphoria.

Finally, we let go and lie down next to each other, he spoons me and kisses my neck. Wordless, for a little while.

"Mommy...." I hear Claire's voice.  
"That's my cue to go" I sigh as I quickly get up and get dressed, hurrying to Claire.  
She's half asleep, and still very drowsy, so I take her in my arms as gently as I can not to wake her completely, and gather our things as I prepare to leave.  
Dean put his jeans back on, but I can see he's not wearing anything underneath and the thought of what we just did warms and shuffles my insides.

He walks us to the door, and unlocks.  
Surprisingly, he kisses me before he opens the door.  
"I hope we can do that again..." he says, looking down at me warmly.  
"Yeah.." I blush immediately. "Next time we should schedule a play date on a Friday, and I might pack some toothbrushes and a change of clothes..."  
"Next time," he smiles, "we'll have a play date for grown ups only. A proper dinner and a respectable evening."  
"Most of it." I correct him, amused.  
"We can take the Impala." he winks at me, and my smile widens.  
I have to get on my toes to kiss him again, one last time before we go home.


	2. Is it our first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last time, Dean wants to go on a real date. A normal one.  
> Well... Normal is not our thing, I guess...

"Come in!" I open the door for Cas, and go back a step to allow him entrance.  
"Babes, you're not even dressed!" his gravelly voice reproaches me. "It's almost seven!"  
"I know..." I give a sigh of annoyance, "I can't decide what to wear..."  
He gives a small smile before he replies "It is, after all, a date with Dean Winchester... Who knew dads can be so hot, right?"  
I glare at him for a second before I turn and drag myself back to my bedroom.

"DA-DDY!!" Claire shoots up from her spot on my bed and jumps at Cas in a ball of messy blonde locks and cuteness.  
"Claire-Bear!" Cas hugs her lovingly and puts her back down on the bed. "Happy to come stay with us tonight? We're gonna have such a pajama party!" she squeals and buries her head in his neck, and they sit like that for a moment.  
"Well?" Cas looks up at me. "Show me your options."  
"I don't know, I can't decide if I wanna keep it simple with a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, or if I should wear a dress." I start shuffling around my clothes. "I thought I'd wear that blue dress you like."  
"As much as I love that dress," his eyes narrow "It sort of says that you're ready for anything".  
I give him a devilish smile, "But I am...."  
His smile widens, and he knows Claire is too engulfed in trying out all of my jewelry at once to notice, so he allows himself to grunt in a low voice, "Slut.."  
"Assbutt.." 

Cas goes to my closet and pulls out a black pair of pants that really compliments my figure, and a loose blouse in a deep-red shade to match the color of my hair and lipstick with a dangerously low V neck that looks respectable and inviting at the same time. He pulls out my black soft leather jacket, and hands me all the items.  
"Come on, Claire-Bear," he takes Claire's hand, and she protests as he removes the jewelry off her. "Time to pack your things for tonight, and let your mom get dressed."

They both smile when I come out, dressed, to the living room. Cas looks smug with satisfaction.  
"Isn't your mommy pretty?" he whispers into Claire's ear, and she vigorously nods and jumps up and down with excitement.  
"Ok then!" Cas picks Claire up in one hand and flings her bag on his back with the other. "Time to attend our own party" he says, and Claire reaches out for me for one last hug and kiss.

Cas opens the door to see a tall man standing in front of him, his hand half way to the doorbell.  
Dean's eyes brighten up a little as he sees me, but he quickly turns to them. "Claire! How are you doing, sunshine?"  
"Hello, Ben's daddy" she says shyly, "Is Ben coming too? We're having a pajama party!"  
"No, sweetie, not this time" he says. "Is it ok if I spend some time alone with your mom tonight?"  
Claire nods and latches around Cas' neck.

Dean reaches out a hand for Cas to take. "You must be Cas" he says warmly.  
"Yes, very nice to meet you, Dean" Cas manages to keep a respectable facade, though I know how much he has to strain not to make some naughty comment.  
"Likewise". They shake hands.  
"You two kids have fun" Cas says, as he carefully rounds Dean to exit. "And take good care of her, she's a real catch" he winks at me. "See you around, Dean".  
"Of course" Dean says and turns to me, but I can still see Cas behind him with his thumb up, soundlessly mouthing 'DAMN'.

"You look... very nice." Dean breaths out.  
He comes closer and places a hand around my waist and a shy kiss on my lips. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah", I put my keys in my jacket and turn towards the door.  
"What, no baggage?.." he wonders.  
"Naa, what are pockets for?" I dismiss, and he smiles wide "Atta girl..."  
"Why? do I need anything besides my phone, keys and credit card?" I ask innocently.  
"Your driving license" he smirks, and as he sees the anticipation filling my face he adds "As ID, and... you know, just in case".  
My face drops a little, and he cups it and kisses me deeply. He's a good kisser, but GOD... I melt into it, and we both get a bit carried away. As his hands move under my jacket feeling the hem of my shirt, I moan "If you keep this up we'll never even get past the door..."  
He huffs a laugh without detaching our lips and only moves away after a few seconds, taking my hand and leading me out.

Dean opens the Impala's door for me like a true gentleman, and I slide in and breath the awesome smell of Gas and leather.  
He gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine. It roars beautifully, and I can't help but hum with it. Dean's satisfied look, along with his palm now resting on my thigh really turns me on. Bad. Damn.  
I place my hand on top of his and move it slightly inward, locking eyes with him intently. Shit, it's hot. "Just drive".  
That man can make my body react in ways that cannot be good for my heart...  
He tries to keep his hand on my inner thigh for as long as he can, except for an occasional shift of gears, and I have to let some of the cool evening air in just to be able to keep breathing. And maybe it's just me, but I think he's driving a little fast, too.

We arrive at the place, and it's a bar. Not quite what I expected. But there are tables arrayed there for a gig, and I smile.  
Dean places a gentle hand at the small of my back and leads me to a table very near the stage.  
A man is coming towards us, and Dean turns to me "I hope you don't mind, a friend of mine is performing tonight". I nod approvingly, and he continues "He's really good, I'm sure you'd like it"  
"Hey, man, glad you could make it!" the guy gives Dean a short hug "You up for it?". Dean nods almost unnoticeably.  
Dean introduces his friend as Jason something, I couldn't hear over the noise there, and he takes a look at me. "I hope you enjoy my gig, and... uh... Sorry if I'm kinda intruding on your date..."  
Jason goes backstage and we take our seats.

We order and chat a little before the concert starts.  
Jason sings classics by Kansas, The Band and Van Morrison, and some original songs of his own, and he's great. I find myself swaying in my seat, and Dean takes my hand and smiles. I turn my eyes to look at him, and his gaze warms my heart and my guts. We're stuck staring at each other for a while, both swaying at the rhythm of the music. I'm so wrapped up in his eyes that it takes me a moment to realize he's saying something.  
"Sorry, I'll be right back" He says, as he stands and brushes a kiss on the back of my hand.

Dean disappears to the side, and a moment later, he's on stage with Jason, who introduces him for the next song. What... I look up incredulously, but Dean gives me a smile and a wink, and the music starts playing the intro to Lynyrd Skynyrd's Simple Man.  
First, I'm just looking for a place to hide myself, but then he opens his mouth and starts singing and my whole stomach knots. Everything else blinks out of existence as I listen to his vocals and I focus on him adoringly. That man is amazing. Every note of his voice caresses me, every fiber in me tenses, every nerve is tuned to absorb. He moves as he sings, and my insides stir nervously. He looks like he belongs there, practically making love to the chords, and I wish I could be as near him as possible. How lucky I am that I get to kiss him later?...  
Abruptly, the song is over and he jumps off and joins me back at the table, pulling me in for a kiss. "Did you like it?" he asks shyly, in total contrast to the confidence he showed on stage, and I respond by pressing my lips against his even more enthusiastically. "I'll take that as a 'yes'..." he smiles.

"Ok. I'm impressed." I say as soon as we're back sipping our beers. "You're anything BUT simple..."  
Dean chuckles lightly.  
"I mean, you can sing, you can fix things, and you're respectful, and kind, and smart, and you're a great dad, and you're hot as fuck. Is there anything you can't do?" I laugh. "Please! Tell me one thing you're bad at, I feel so meager right now, I need to know you're human too"  
"After I went to all this trouble to make you think I'm awesome? Not a chance" he's laughing, too. "Maybe later, when we get to know each other better" his face turns soft. "Besides, you're pretty unusual yourself" he says. "You say exactly what you want, you take no crap from anyone, you're funny, and clever, Imean - you use words like 'meager', you like fast cars and cool stuff, and you do things to my mind and my body that I have not felt in a long time..." He brings his cheek close to mine, "...And you like my singing".  
"Yeah, there has to be more of that later, too" I whisper and lick his earlobe slowly, sending a chill into him.  
Suddenly the place feels like too many people, and we both feel in a hurry to leave.

The gig is over soon enough, we say thanks and goodbyes to Jason, and we're out.  
"Got any more surprises for me?" I ask, as we get in his car.  
"I, uh.. hadn't really planned after that, so it's mostly up to you."  
"Well, we did the 'date' thing," I crook my head sideways and hint, "Now we can do the 'play' thing".  
His lips curl in a wicked smile as he leans closer. "Why don't you show me your toys?" A flash of excitement crosses his face, he's hovering over me so I lean back a bit, and I go on. "Show me your garage".  
He drops his head laughing mid motion, releasing a small "You teasing fuck..." at me before he retakes his post and starts the car.  
I move closer to lean on him. He shakes his head with what's supposed to convey grievance, but the smirk on his face says he rather enjoys my interest.

His workshop isn't big, but it's full with some seriously awesome cars.  
A gorgeous red '70 Ford Mustang immediately catches my eye, and I spot a '69 sparkling green Pontiac GTO and a blue with white racing stripes '72 Dodge Challenger a moment later. Not to mention the several beauties in dire need of some TLC crammed outside in the backyard awaiting their turn.  
Dean gives me a tour around, showing off his work, telling me with such care the story of each car he handled. 

"Damn, I'd love to get my hands on any of those!" I say, impressed.  
And sure enough, I find my hands flat on the hood of a Camaro, Dean's weight pressing behind me, his teeth grazing the back of my neck and his crotch is hard on my ass. "Fuck.." His hands are snaking around my belly and his tongue is numbing my senses altogether, and I'm not even trying to keep upright anymore, I just push back and forth with his motions, panting.

He grabs my jacket, pulling it off, and the hem of the V neck, exposing a shoulder, and his lips violently suck at my skin. I send a hand back and grab his hip to pull him closer as I whisper his name, and he jerks forward into me.  
One of his hands move into my cleavage feeling my breast while the other is shoved between us and I feel him undoing his jeans, releasing his erection. He is done with his and moves to mine, expertly unzipping me too. "Fuck, I want you..." he swears quietly, sliding his hand into my underwear, feeling the wet heat moistening his fingers as he rubs me into oblivion.  
Roughly, he pulls my pants and underwear down, just enough to push himself in, as he spreads my legs with his knee. He grabs me by my waist and thrusts in hard, and I shout at that hot exhilarating sensation of fullness and friction between my legs.  
He doesn't slow down, but keep thrusting and panting and breathing my name, and I cannot shout because my breath is hitched by the overwhelming pleasure we're both in.  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me..." he mumbles.  
Then he stops making any sounds and his thrusts become erratic and a moment later he comes hard inside me with a long grunt of release. We stand pressed together for a few minutes more, him still inside me, hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. 

"I'm so sorry..." he says, genuine regret in his voice, after we've cleaned ourselves up and he is seated on the hood of the Camaro.  
"What for?" I ask, standing between his legs, my hands on his knees.  
"This is not how I wanted it to go..." He's disappointed, "I did not want this to be just a quick fuck. You deserve better than this. I really like you and I think of you as more than just that. I wanted to show you I respect you, because I DO..."  
I cup his chin and pull his face up to look at me. "Do you think I did not enjoy that?" I ask him sincerely, but he's still looking mournful. "Dean, classic cars and messy sex - blast some Alice In Chains and it's every fantasy I've ever had" I smile at him, but it doesn't cheer him up.  
I move my thumb over his cheek, then lean in and kiss his lips gently.  
"We have a good vibe going." I say. "We like each other, and we like spending time and getting to know each other. And if we also have mind-blowing sex at the same time - I'm totally fine with that." I kiss him again. "No worries, I know it's not just about that..."  
"You're so good." he says, finally giving a hint of a smile, and he wraps his hands around me in a warm hug.  
We stay like that for some time, just hugged together wordless, enjoying each other's embrace.  
"Come on." I say, finally.  
"Where are we going?" he asks.  
"Back to your car. I just thought of a way you can make it up to me".

Dean starts the car, but before we even pull out, his phone rings. He answers on speaker "Hey Bitch"  
"Jerk" I hear a man's voice on the line.  
"What's up, Sammy? Everything ok with Ben? Did he wake?" Dean doesn't seem worried, but he asks out of habit.  
"Yea, sure, everything's fine." the voice reassures, "So listen, Rubi just called, She finished her shift and she wants to know if she should go home or come over here."  
"Uhh.." Dean stalls.  
"Dean, it's almost 1:00 am, we kinda wanna know if you're coming home tonight or staying over..."  
There's an awkward silence, the man on the line is waiting for Dean to reply, but Dean is looking at me all blushing and embarrassed.  
I let him simmer in his shame another minute.  
"He'll be staying." I say loud enough to be heard over the phone. "You can tell Rubi to come over". Dean's eyes shoot up at me.  
"Shit, am I on speaker??..." the man swallows a laugh.  
"Yeah, Sammy, you are..." Dean replies, abashed.  
"Tell your date I said she rocks!" The voice says happily. "And marry that girl!!" God, this guy is worse than Cas when it comes to awkward...  
Dean chokes and ends the call before Sam can say anything to embarrass him further.  
"OK!" he changes the subject quickly. "Your place?"

Dean moves away from me as soon as I close the door behind us. He barely lets me take his jacket off, maybe too careful not to go too fast now.  
I take mine off, and sit on the sofa, and motion him to join me.  
"Can I get you anything?" I try to be a good host.  
"No, I'm good" I see he's a little tense.  
I get up, and bring a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.  
"I don't normally drink anything this strong," I say, "But you look like you need it".  
He smiles at me gratefully, I pour the drink, and he waits for me to pick up my glass before he empties his with one gulp.  
We're facing each other, but he tries to sit back and relax.

It's something I haven't done in ages, but I think I have an idea how to open him up a bit, and maybe learn something more about him.  
"How about a game of 'I never'?" I suggest.  
"Are you serious?.." his brow shoots up.  
"Am I ever?..." I smile. "Come on, it's be fun. I'll start".  
He looks at me for a secod, but then he nods his agreement.  
"Only one rule, though" I say, and he looks at me, waiting to hear it. "No touching".  
He relaxes a little, and nods again.

"Let's see..."I have to think about it for a moment. "I've never been this intimate with anyone on a first date".  
"Is this our first date?" He asks.  
"Officially..."  
"Doesn't feel like it"  
"No, it doesn't"  
There's a pause in the conversation.  
Then Dean adds "We did sleep together last time, too, so..."  
"...I wasn't talking about the sex..." I say, after a moment.  
"I know" he replies quietly, eyes low. "I feel the same. Just not a fan of big heart-felt moments, you know?"  
"Yea," I say. "You're more of an action kinda guy. I kinda got that."  
There's another pause.  
"No shot, then?" I smile.  
"No." He says. "This is a first for me, too"  
"Good." I whisper, my voice wavering a little with the excited notion that these feelings are mutual. Then my smile resumes. "Your turn".

He thinks for some time, then says "I've never had any sexual contact with anyone of my own sex".  
I can't help but laugh loudly. "Is this about Cas?..." I ask. He hesitates before nodding, and I can't tell if he's more turned on by the thought or embarassed about the question.  
"Dean, I knew he swings both ways when we met, but that means he also swings my way. We really loved each other, still do. He's my best friend. But we got married way too quickly, and it wasn't meant to be. He found his soulmate, and I couldn't be happier for him".  
"And you?" he asks.  
"Totally hetero." I reply.  
I wait a little, then pour myself a shot and drink it.  
Dean's eyes widen as he watches me do it. "So what's that for?"  
"What? I was young, I was experimenting, it was fun..." I wink at him. He leans a bit towards me unconsciously.

"My turn." I announce. "I've never done drugs. Never even tried it. Not even a regular smoke."  
"You're such a good girl.." Dean smirks. "Not even once? Out of curiousity?" He asks as he pours himself a glass and swigs it.  
"I don't like it. Not the smell of it or even the taste of kissing a smoker." I twist my nose in disgust. "I see you did. You don't do it now, though, I'd taste it"  
"No. I was young and rebellious. We used to think smoking made us cool. I quit when we were pregnant with Ben." Dean explains. "But no drugs. I dont like the feeling of being that out of control."  
"So you stick to booze?" I laugh.  
"Yea... I know..." He admits, smiling. "But every control freak's gotta have something to help him take at least a bit of the edge off..."

Then he adds, "I've never had any guilty pleasures or fetishes".  
"I don't believe you..." I narrow my eyes in disbelief. "Everyone does!"  
"No, swear!" Dean holds his hands defensively.  
"No way..." I say. "Haven't you ever had something you liked to do in secret, and never told anyone? Or had some fantasy that you never shared?"  
"There are a lot of things I like, but none of them are secret" he says.  
"No way!" I repeat. "You must have something..."  
Dean's eyes get a little shrouded, and a light blush comes up to his cheeks.  
"Ok, now I KNOW you have one..." I laugh, as I pour the amber liquid into both glasses. "Tell." I command.  
"Uh... I can't.." he rubs a hand on the back of his neck and the color in his cheeks grows deeper.  
"Sure you can. I won't tell anyone..." I encourage him.  
"Well... When I was nineteen I dated this girl, Rhonda. Nothing serious, but one time she made me try on her panties, and.. I kinda liked it..." if he could push himself even deeper into my sofa to let it swallow him entirely, he probably would. "Don't.." He hesitates, and finds it hard to complete the sentence.  
"I won't" I assure him, as I hand him the glass. We toast and drink it together.  
"What about you?" he asks. "You drank, but you never told me yours."  
"I, uh... Have a fetish" I admit. "It's a smell, actually. A men's perfume. I get so aroused... I could walk down a street, smell it on someone, turn around and just follow the guy. Seriously, I smell it and I can't keep my hands off."  
Dean asks which one it is, and I tell him. "I have one o'these" he smiles, satisfied. "I don't think you need it... We can't keep our hands off as it is, so think about it and use it wisely" I warn him with a sly smile.

"I've always wanted to drive a race track." I tell him. "I never did. I like driving fast, and I like muscle cars, but never had a chance to really take one to the limit. And with Claire now, hardly seems possible anymore"  
Dean drinks immediately, and leans toward me. "Shit, no touching.." he reminds himself, and instead says "I'm sure you'll have your chance. This is not something that's hard to arrange, or a passion that passes with time".  
I smile at him, grateful.

Dean lays back comfortably, and takes another swig just for fun.  
Then he says "I've never had a propper sexting with anyone."  
I raise an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Well, I haven't dated many women after Lisa passed, and it just.. never came to that..." he says apologetically.  
"Hmm.." I give him a mischivous grin, "Allow me to rectify this unfortunate situation..."  
"Yeah, I know you like texting." he teases me.  
"To be continued." I reply, still grinning, as I take my drink.

I'm out of ideas, so I have to think for a moment. "I've never left Clair over night with anyone but Cas."  
"I didn't know Cas until a few hours ago, but if you recommend him as a babysitter..." Dean laughs, and I join him. "Me neither. I mean, my brother Sam is the only one I would leave Ben with. We, uh.. have a special connection, me and Sam. I'd trust him with my life".

Dean is quiet for some time.  
I look at him questioningly, but he takes his time with this one. I think he may have run out of ideas, too, but he seems to struggle with the one he has.  
Finally, he says "I never want to have any more kids."

I feel like someone just punched all the air out of my lungs. There's a hard stab in my guts as I lean to the table and pour myself a drink.  
I can't help feeling like I'm about to cry, even though I tell myself that he's entitled to make that decision, and being a single parent is hard enough. We've only just started dating, and though it seems we both feel something towards the other and consider each other potential romatic partners, this would be an issue if it becomes a relationship. Better to know now, I think, isn't it?  
Or is this his way of telling me that he's not looking for a serious attachment?...  
I drink my shot, and my hand slightly trembles as I do. I look away, so he doesn't see how disappointed I am.  
I have to wait a minute before my voice is steady enough to say "My turn".

"Wait," he says, studying my reaction.  
Slowly, he fills his glass completely to the brim, and drinks the whole thing.  
My stomach is turning as I watch his actions, and it takes me a moment for it to sink in.  
He reaches up and caresses my face. I look up at him, and lean in and slightly brush his lips with mine. Then I full on press my lips to his as I whimper silently.  
Dean grabs my face and kisses me back with intent. He pulles away for a moment "What about the 'no touching' rule?" he asks.  
"Yea, fuck that..." I moan into his mouth and pull myself closer to him.  
We kiss, deeply, for some time, but we do not take it further. I move to straddle him, and my lips travel from his lips to his neck, and I enjoy his uneven breathing. He slides his hands up and down my back, but he keeps them on top of my clothing. We lose track of time, forgotten in the touch, just a mess of hands and clothing and heaved breaths.

I tangle my hand in his short hair and pull gently, so his face turn up and he's looking at me. None of us say anything, we just stare for a few moments.  
I lean forward completely, which makes him lean back on the sofa, and I slide my legs so I sit between his, then further until my kneed are on the floor. I can no longer reach his face, and I kiss his chest. But the cloth between my lips and his skin is insufferable, and I push it up. His warm skin under my lips feels much better, and I continue kissing down his stomach, listening to his moans, until I reach his belt. I kiss, and I lick the sensitive skin, moving my fingers around and slightly inside his belt, and then I stop and look up, eyes asking for his permission.  
"No," he whispers. "Not like this."

He stands, and gives me a hand to help me up as well. He holds me for a moment before he signals me to lead the way, and I do.  
He doesn't touch me except holding my hand the whole way to my bedroom. Then he turns me around and looks at me, just looks.  
He places a hand on my cheek, and slowly moves it down to my neck, then my chest, to my shoulder, and I shudder with how gentle his touch is. I try and lean into his hand, but he's too careful.  
"So beautiful.." he whispers as he moves his hand back to my cheek and he kisses me.  
I put my hands on his hips and move as close as I can, and the electricity roams our bodies.  
His other hand moves to the hems of my shirt, and he carefully moves under it, feeling the skin over my ribs. I take it as a sign and push his shirt up a little, and he complies. He takes a step back and removes his own shirt. He closes the gap between us again, and slowly pulls my shirt over my head. Then he kisses my neck, and as he does, he opens my bra and removes it with the same slow pace he had been taking so far. And we stand there, caressing each other's naked upper bodies, kissing and messing each other's hair, embracing and pleasing and mixing our breaths silently.

And when it's too much to take, I unbuckle his belt. I don't ask, I just do. He pauses to look down, and we continue undressing each other.  
We shed one layer at a time, until we stand before each other completely naked. He's looking at me admiring, and I'm thinking he is absolutely gorgeous, built like a god. Not perfect, but it's those imperfections that make him even more beautiful.  
He takes my hands and walks backwards until he is seated on the edge of the bed. I stand before him, and he kisses my stomach. I place a hand on his face and caress him, and pull his face up to meet my gaze. He holds the back of my knees and moves my legs until I'm sitting on his lap straddling him. His dick is hard, rubbing against my clit and sending a shot of fire up my body, but he's not doing anything to get inside me just yet.  
He leans back until we're both lying down, me on top of him, and we just kiss with our hands wandering, exploring each other's bodies. 

I move to one side, so we're both lying on our sides facing each other, kissing and pressing our bodies together. He learns that I'm ticklish, and I learn that he's not. We kiss and fondly bite each other's shoulders and sides, and he turns me on my back and brushes his lips over my nipple. I moan uncontrollably, and he continues. It's so sensitive, and I think I might come just like that.  
His hands move up and down along my body as his lips and tonue busy my breasts, and when he moves too close between my legs I grab his hand and keep it there.  
He lifts his head to look at me, then kisses me and moves his hand further inside. It's too wet already, and I'm soaring and squirming before he has a chance to move much.

I push his hand out and pause. "I want YOU", I breath out as I pull his hip, and he finally positions himself on top of me.  
With the smallest move he slides himself inside me and I overload with sensation. We're both really aroused, so we know we have to take it slow.  
I let him set the pace, and it's agonizingly tender. I feel every move, though, and he makes sure to position himself exactly at the right angle so I already feel my nerves contracting, preparing to exlode and fill me with bliss. We moan together, softly, no rush, intertwined together and moving in unison.  
His grip on me tightens, and I know he's close. I concentrate on that spot of joy inside me, and in a matter of seconds we are both straining with the sheer intensity of our orgasms, eyes still locked together, gasping. 

Dean moves to lie beside me, but I don't let him. I want to feel him inside me for a little longer.  
We hug each other for some minutes, and I only let go as I feel the wetness between us at uncomfortable levels.  
We clean ourselves up and we lie, spooned, and pull the blanket over ourselves.  
Our breaths become shallow and just before we fall asleep, I ask. "Dean, sing something to me. I love it when you sing."  
I feel him smile against the back of my neck, and he quietly starts to sing Van Morrison's Crazy Love quietly in my ear.


	3. Of Love and Other Demons

The next time I see Dean we schedule a movie date. It is rather easy to decide on a movie, since neither Dean nor I like chick-flicks, so we just chose some action-packed sci-fi one, and hope it'd be as good as the trailer promised.  
It's just a Tuesday, so we decide to keep it short.

We grab a quick bite before the movie, and load ourselves with popcorn before we head in to the cinema.  
I raise an eyebrow at Dean as he asks for some red licorice. "What? It's a classic movie food. It's right up there with popcorn....".  
"Yea, I know," I reply. "I just thought I was the only one...". Dean smiles as I steal one from his hands and stick it in my mouth.

The movie is... well.. we joke about the trailer being the best part of it. Not that it matters, because we are very happily engaged even when we're not watching. It starts with my hand on his thigh, finger idly brushing up, slightly looking to stir him up without exciting him too much. Then Dean puts an arm around me so casually. I fit my head into his neck, and he turns his face to kiss my forehead, and my nose, and my lips. It's noting exciting, just comfortable mind-numbing lazy kissing that goes on for a while, like slow-dancing with our tongues.

When we leave the movie theater, Dean drops me off at home, but we sit in the car for a while longer and talk. Well, Mostly talk...  
We diss the movie, basically, and make fun of the parts that do not make sense at all, and there are plenty. Dean points out technical errors, timeline errors, and even some poor decision-making that lead to a few very unnecessary and badly-directed death scenes.

"Tell me something I don't know about you yet" I ask him, mid kiss.  
"Like what?" he says.  
"Anything".  
"Well, my name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women." he gives a smug smile, so full of himself, I punch him fondly and he jumps away, feigning innocence.   
"You think you're funny?" I ask him, teasingly.  
"I think I'm adorable" he laughs, and I kiss him lightly.  
"Well?.." I say expectantly, and he stalls a bit, thinking of something to say.  
"Uh.." he says shyly, "Ben isn't the only kid I've raised."   
I look at him questioning, and he continues. "Sam and I lost our mom when I was four and Sam was just a baby, and our father traveled a lot for work. So it turned out that I kinda raised Sam too, most of the time. That's why our connection is so strong."  
I stroke his cheek and smile at him understandingly. "You are doing a hell of a job with Ben, I'm sure you did a good job with Sam." I pause. "I only wish you got to be more of a kid yourself, growing up".  
His eyes are thankful, and he takes my hand. "Why do you think I have so many cool toys now?" he replies playfully, and I go along. "Maybe I could help there too," I wink at him. "I never did grow up..."   
I try to make light of the situation, "And you're very good at this. I mean, with your gene pool - you should procreate as much as possible, you'd be doing humanity a favor".  
Dean laughs, half embarrassed half flattered by the compliment. "This is an option I'm very prone to." He leans in to kiss me again, and we wrap around each other.  
"Though not right now, I hope." I laugh into his lips. "Not entirely against it, but I have a little girl waiting for me, and I'm sure you're as keen to go back to Ben".  
He moves his lips to my neck, but doesn't kiss, just breaths, for a few minutes.  
Finally, I hold his face and kiss him again. "Night, Dean".  
"Night, babe".

\--------------

It's Wednesday morning, I'm at the office. It's a slow day, and my mind drifts off.  
Almost instinctively, I reach for my phone and text Dean. 'Morning, gorgeous :) '  
I wait for a while, but no reply comes.  
Finally, around half past noon, I get a text back. 'Hey babe, what's up?'  
It's my lunch break, and I'm in a playful mood. 'Not much, was just thinking of you..'  
A minute later my phone buzzes again. 'Me too... sorry I wasn't available, was elbow deep in motor oil'  
I look at Dean's reply, and a mischievous grin settles on my face. 'And now? Still covered in grease? ;) '  
His reply takes longer this time. 'No, just got cleaned and out for lunch.'  
I deliberate for a minute if I wanna do this now, but it's so tempting. 'Aww, too bad... I imagine you would look damn hot slick with oil, smooth and slippery enough for my body to easily slide against yours, rubbing together till we burn...' Then I add, after a thought, 'I bet your dirty look would match perfect with my dirty mind...'  
I can see Dean typing, then not, then typing again, then not, going on like that for some minutes. Maybe now is not a good time? I consider writing something more, an apology, or an encouragement, but decide to let him struggle with it on his own.  
'Damn, girl... not alone.' Is all he manages eventually.  
'Oh, ok then. Not sending the Nip Peep I just took, extra perky, just for you' The thought of Dean's reddening cheeks thrills me.  
It's some time before I get a reply. 'Do you enjoy getting me in trouble?'  
'Oh, no! Am I giving you a HARD time?.. getting HARDER to concentrate?.. Naughty me! You should do something about it' This is cruel, but I can't stop giggling.  
'With a major client, and I had to excuse myself. Not a good time. To be continued?'  
I send him a wink and leave it at that. I'm not mean enough to mess with anyone's livelihood.

\--------------

Wednesday night, and I'm finally in my bed after sending Claire to sleep, reading story after story, and a short face-time with Cas to tell her good night.  
At last, some time for myself. I put on my fluffy PJs, get myself a cuppa tea, and open my book. I've already read Good Omens several times, so I'm not really bothered about stopping when my phone buzzes for an incoming msg.  
'Hey sexy...' Dean writes.  
I smirk as I mark the page and close the book. This needs my full attention. 'Good evening, my delicious padawan. Joining the dark side are we?'  
'The force IS strong with this one... Can't stop thinking about this morning.'   
I'm not sure if I should feel proud or apologize... I decide on a cautious reply. 'Didn't mean to cause problems. Good thoughts?'  
'Oh yeah...'  
While I try to decide how to proceed I get another incoming. I open it to find a Dick Pic. What the f....   
I text him back quickly, 'LOL. Creepy much?..'  
Dean sends a confused emoji.  
'Dude, no one likes a dick pic. And pics tend to get online. Never send pics. Besides, I already know what it looks like ;) '   
'So what about this morning? no nip?... :( ' he sends.  
'Was just teasing.. Sorry' I reply.  
I can't stop looking at it, though. Fuck, I want him... 'Still got your joy stick out?'  
'Yea. What are you wearing?'  
I look at my fuzzy PJs. It's not like he'd be able to tell the difference. 'My silk night gown. It's so smooth around my body, like a hundred hands gently caressing me. Would you put your hands on me too?'  
'Anywhere you like, babe. Just the thought of you gets me excited.'  
'Me too. I think of you, hard and ready, and it gets awful hot in this night gown. Should I... take it off?' I tease.  
'Take it off. Please. Tell me what it feels like'.  
I thought he was new to this... 'It's much better. My breasts feel so nice brushing against the covers. But my panties are still on, and they're beginning to feel a little moist'  
'What colour?'  
I'm still in my PJs, but I continue with a huge grin. 'Blue. but now they have darker blue spots on them, where it's wet. Should I take them off too?'  
'Not yet. Touch it.'  
Damn, I AM getting hot... 'Mmm... the fabric is nice and soft over my skin, it's tight and thin. Would you like to feel it? Slide your hand in and feel how wet I am for you?'  
'YES. Please. Touch yourself for me.'  
I can't help it and move my hand into my pants and over my panties. Yea... already wet, just by Dean texting me. 'Dean, it feels so good... I want your hand in me so bad... where are your hands now?'  
'Stroking my dick. Thinking of you makes me so hard.'  
'Can I stroke it for you? I'd like to take you in my hands, then in my mouth.'  
'Tell me.'  
'I'd like to kneel down before you, and lick your entire dick from balls to tip, sucking on the little drops of precum that taste so much of you.'  
I pause, then continue. 'I'd like to take the tip of your dick in, suck it hard, and then when you are completely whimpering, I'd slide my lips along it to take it all in. Are you imagining what that feels like?'  
'Yea, baby, you would feel so good. Tell me more."  
I think of Dean jerking for me, and I have to take my PJs off, staying just in my underwear. 'I'd like to cup your balls and slightly press on your perineum as I swallow you, I want to make you come so hard you'll see stars, I wanna taste every drop of your cum and sweat, and when you break down completely for me, saying my name over and over - I'd like to do it all over again.'  
'Fuck, you're so good... It turns me on so much just reading your texts. So close now...'  
I wanna continue typing, but I get another text from Dean. 'Tell me what you want me to do to you now.'  
I stare at his text, not sure what to write. 'I want your hands all over me. I want you to caress my breasts, my hips, my thighs. Kiss my neck, and my nipples, and then I want you to take off my panties and slide your hand inside me'.  
'What else?'  
I feel my heart pounding, raging with want. 'Want you to fit your two middle fingers inside, and your thumb on my clit, and massage both spots at once. Want you to make me come screaming and thrashing, and when I'm done and telling you how good you are, I want you to let me taste myself on your fingers'.  
I'm seriously aroused now, one hand on my phone, the other inside my underwear, until the next text from Dean arrives.  
'Woman, you have no idea what you're doing to me... Seriously considering coming over...'  
'That would defeat the object, gorgeous.' I type as I recall our previous encounters.  
'Babe, I want you to ride my dick like the first night we fucked. So controlling and wild. I want to grab your ass as you push against me as deep as you can, so tight and hot around my dick.'  
I'm breathing hard now, can barely type anymore. 'Dean, I'm so close now, I need you to tell me to come...'  
I desperately wait for his text back, but my phone rings instead.

"You're cheating...." I breathlessly smile into my phone, but I can hear him panting on the other side of the call.  
"I couldn't... I need to hear it..." Dean says, straining, and I think he's close too.  
I put the phone on speaker. and lay it beside me. I work my fingers, and knowing he'd listening makes it very quick for me. I become slightly dizzy building up an orgasm, my breaths become erratic as I'm nearly there, hearing him panting even harder on the line, probably as worked up as me.  
And then I erupt. Streams of energy strike my body in every direction, waves of pleasure wrap me as I'm gasping and moaning and whining with delight. "Dean..." I whisper as I come down from it, can hear him muttering on the line incoherently, and a moment later he's growling a long "Fuuucckk" and making small huffing sounds, and I know he just came himself.  
"Wow, hearing you come is the most amazing and sexy thing I have ever heard...." He says, still catching his breath.  
"This was... perfect..." I agree, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
"First time" He says, and I can hear the pride in his voice, and the little smirk he must be showing.  
"Do you think maybe we can.. do this again sometime?" he asks.  
"When you least expect it..." I tease him.  
For a few moments we just listen to each other breath, not saying a thing, coming back to reality.  
"So, uh... Is that a Good Night, now?" he asks, unsure of how to continue this.  
"Yes, it is." I laugh. "A very good night, I'd say". I hear him breath out a laugh, too.  
There is a short pause, and then Dean continues "Oh, sorry to bring this up now, so not what you probably wanna hear after sex, but.. Ben has a PTA meeting tomorrow afternoon in his kindergarten. Are you going to Claire's?"  
I'm amused by the sudden change of subject, but I reply. "Yea, sure."  
"Good. Good. I'll see you then? I guess?"   
"Yeah. See you then." I say. "Good night, gorgeous."  
"Good night, beautiful."

\--------------

Claire and I arrive at her kindergarten a few minutes early for the meeting on Thursday, and see Ellen right outside waving. I wave back and come over to her, giving a warm Hi to her and her daughter Jo. Claire and Jo run inside cheerfully while Ellen and I stroll behind them, exchanging greetings and catching up.  
I continue to nervously search with my eyes, but he's not here yet.   
Ellen is in the middle of telling me the darndest thing Jo did yesterday, when I finally spot Dean and Ben coming in. I'm listening, but my eyes keep flying over in Dean's direction.  
"I see you're checking out the Winchester" Ellen suddenly says. "He's the hottest ass around, but that man is bad news from what I hear...."  
I look at her, surprised. "Do you know him well?"  
"No," she says, "But I knew his father, if you could call him that. He was always leaving them boys alone, never really was much of a father to them. And, you know, rumors travel..."  
"I think he does a pretty good job with Ben, though." I protest. "Ben seems a happy little boy, and Claire certainly likes him." I'm not sure if I mean Ben or Dean by that. "Doesn't sound like bad news to me."  
"Maybe." Ellen says. "But look at him. He's a player. He gonna mess you up and break ya heart, sweetie". Ellen looks at me pitifully. " 'Sides, heard he's seeing someone. Prob'ly more than one someone. So you just watch yourself."  
Dean chooses that moment to catch my eyes and wave hello. I smile back at him, and give a slight nod of my head in recognition. Then Ben pools him away and they go in. Ellen gives me a sideways look again. "Well you definitely caught his eye..." she adds warningly.

I take Claire's hand and lead her to where all the kids are, and Ellen ans I go in and take our seats. The meeting is going on and on, and just as it seems we're wrapping up, I get a text from Dean, that their meeting is already over and they're right outside cause Ben insists on seeing Claire before they leave. Of course. I release a small snort at that, but I can feel my guts already tensing impatiently.  
I pick Claire and rush outside as soon as the meeting is over.  
Dean's leaning against the door, watching Ben playing with some other kids. He straightens up as soon as he sees us. Claire is already beaming at him in my arms.   
"Mommy, look, it's Ben's daddy. His name is Dean. I know. You told daddy about him." I'm smiling at her, and my ears turn red, glad Dean is still out of earshot. "Mommy, can I play with Ben a little, or do you wanna play with Ben's daddy alone again?" Oh, he definitely heard that... I could swear his ears perked when she said it, and his smile is as wide as his face.  
"Hey.." I say shyly, as I lower Claire to the grounds. She gives me a look, I give her a nod back, and she runs off to play with Ben.  
"Hey yourself." Dean says, not daring anything in front of the stream of fellow parents coming out of the different classes.  
We stay awkwardly quiet for a few seconds, then Dean says "Oh, don't make any plans for Saturday morning."  
"What's on Saturday morning?" I ask immediately.  
"You'll see. It's gonna be fun, you'll love it." he winks at me knowingly.  
"Come on... tell me something..." I plead.  
"Last time I surprised you, you liked it" he's grinning at me, smug.  
"True..." I lower my eyes, and let the tips of my fingers lightly brush his. When I look up again, his eyes are intent on me, something in them that shouldn't be there in these circumstances.  
"So how morning are we talking about?" I avert the attention.  
"I'm not sure yet." he shakes it off, back to normal. "I still need to make sure everything's ready, but I'll call you tomorrow to let you know."  
"Ok." I can't help but smile, satisfied, love how he's going out of his way for me.   
We stand there for a little bit longer, chatting. "We need to go" I say, finally.  
"Sure, me too. It's almost Ben's bed time by now" he agrees.   
"Talk tomorrow?" I straighten up and collect my stuff to go get Claire.  
"Yep." He says, then hesitates for a moment. "Hey..." I look up at him, waiting for him to talk.  
Instead, his arm moves around my waist and he pulls me closer, leans down towards me and kisses me softly.  
I look at him wide eyed and gaping.  
"Sorry, babe, I couldn't stop myself..." he smiles at me affectionately, still holding me close.  
Both Claire and Ben run towards us, and we detach and grab our things. Dean picks Ben up and I pick Claire, and right before we turn each on his way, Dean pecks one last kiss on my cheek.  
He turns, and I can hear Ben asking him quietly "Is Claire's mom going to be my new mommy now?..."   
I blush fervently, and turn away quickly before he realizes I heard it, only to face Ellen standing right in front of me, scolding. She doesn't say anything, but I can see the fury in her glare.  
I give her my most indifferent smile. "Bad boy my ass..." I throw casually as I walk away. 

\--------------

Dean sends me a text with the time he's gonna pick me up Saturday morning, just as we are preparing for Friday dinner at Cas' place.  
"That him?" Cas is in my face trying to read the text himself before I can push him away.  
"Yea." I give him a fond shove. "Any chance you might watch Claire?"  
"Of course!" he turns to Claire. "Claire-Bear! We're gonna spend tomorrow together too!!" She starts jumping from couch to couch excitedly, and I rush to hug her before she falls and hurts herself.  
"Thanks, Cas, you're an angel..." I say gratefully when I come back with her in my arms.   
"What's the plan?" he asks.  
"I, uh.. don't know..." I admit.  
"He's full of surprises, isn't he?" Cas considers for a moment, then adds "Say, how about Dean brings his Ben over too? Fergus and I don't mind watching both, and he probably need a sitter too. Claire would be delighted with the company, and that way you can take as long as you like. Fergus and I have no plans for tomorrow."  
Claire looks at me expectedly, eyes gleaming and pleading for me to say yes, so I do.  
"Are you sure?" I ask Cas again, before I text Dean back, offering the arrangement.  
"Of course..." I can hear Fergus answering, impatiently yet amused, from the kitchen.   
Claire runs off to the kitchen to 'help' Fergus while I text with Dean. He agrees, and I give him Cas' address just as Fergus and Claire come out of the kitchen carrying dinner to the table, and the smell is amazing...   
"Dinner's ready", Fergus announces and I text back a quick 'TTYL' to Dean, and we all come to the table.   
"Cas, you're a lucky man." I laugh. "Fergus cooks like the devil himself".  
Fergus' smile is small but bursting with self-satisfaction. "Thank you, dear, I do try and justify the title..."

\--------------

Claire and I get home around 21:00, she's already sprawled over my shoulders and I put her to bed trying to wake her as little as possible.  
I sit beside her for several minutes, just to make sure she's ok, and I go take a long shower before bed.

When I come back to my room, I see a missed call and a text from Dean. 'Just wanted to say g'night, babe'.  
I type back. 'Miss me already?'  
'Naa.. Just making sure you get a good night's sleep. You'll need it tomorrow.'  
I'm in a goofy mood, so I type 'Is that it?.. Thought I at least get another pic'  
'No pics, right? ;) ' and a moment later I get another text. 'What of?'  
'Elbow' I reply without thinking. And soon after, I get a pic. Of his elbow. I smile like a kid learning a new game.  
I snap a pic of my foot and send. Receiving shortly after a pic of his knee. I giggle aloud and snap another, of my ear. And then again receive a pic of his nose. I'm joyfully laughing now, snapping a pic of my armpit. And get another pic of... What the hell is that?... It looks like his arm folded over his torso, but it's so blurry I can't really figure it out.   
I snap one more, just a simple pic of me sitting on my bed, smiling and sending a kiss.  
I get one in return, of Dean lying inside his covers, bare-chested and messed-up hair, eyes a green haze and smile inviting. 

'Hello, gorgeous' I send with a wink.  
'All yours, if you want it'  
'Tempting... I thought you were going to sleep now.' I type, already smirking.  
'Unless you have other ideas for me'  
'I always do. Most of them are very bad...' I think he likes this whole sexting thing.  
'I wanna know. What kinda bad?'  
'Right now? I wanna take a bite off those cheeks of yours'   
'And spoil that pretty face of mine? Isn't that a shame? :O '  
'Not these cheeks... ;) ' I wait for it to down on him.  
'My ass is yours to do as you please with. Would you do something for me?'  
'What would you have me do?'  
'Take off one of the shoulder straps of your tank top. Just one. Pull down and expose your breast.'  
'Done.' I reply, anxious to see where this leads.  
'Now lightly touch your nip. Is it sensitive? Does it excite you?'  
I do it. 'Yes, it does. More so because it's what you want.'  
'Good. Wet your finger with your tongue and trail over your skin. Do you like that?'  
Damn, he's good. 'Very. My skin is soft, and my nip is hard. But it would feel so much better if you did it.'  
'I wish. Now take your tank top off, and your shorts. Are you left in your underwear?'  
I do not even hesitate. I do as I'm told, and fuck if that doesn't make me hot as hell... 'No. Naked.'  
His reply takes longer this time. I imagine him stripping too.  
'Wet your finger again, and move it over your body slowly. Move it down, not directly, but let it arrive at the sensitive skin between your legs'  
'It's hotter there. What now?'  
'Move your fingers along the lips of your vulva. Describe it to me.'  
It feels somehow more intimate that anything we've ever done, and I find myself aroused like I've never been before. 'It's smooth, and tingly that I almost can't bear it, and I wish to god it was your lips instead of my hand'  
'Is that what you want? You want me to eat you?'  
'Yes. So much. And then I want you inside me, feeling you sheathed inside me, sliding and pulsing till you come.'  
'I'd like that too. Move your finger inside. Are you wet for me? How does it feel?'  
'Yes, so wet. Almost too much. It feels unbearably good.'  
'I want you to please yourself, and I want you to be vocal. I want to know that you're thinking of me when you're touching yourself.'  
'You're so good, Dean, I want you so bad. So hot. So close.'  
'Can I hear you come? Can I call?'  
I call him myself, not bothering with typing a reply.  
"Babe.." he answers, but keeps silent, listening to me. I'm already so far gone I let loose almost immediately. He hears my whimpering, my moans, a few stifled cries as I settle into the haze of afterglow, until I finally come down completely.  
"Thank you." is the only thing he says.  
"What about you?" I ask, saturated in my own pleasant satisfaction.  
"Not tonight. This is all I wanted." He sounds content, calm and peaceful  
We stay on the line for a few moments longer, when he says "See you tomorrow. Sleep well."  
"You too," I reply, already dosing off. "Night, gorgeous".

\--------------

Dean drops Ben at Cas' place around 9:30 in the morning, and it's almost 10:00 by the time we finish saying goodbye to the kids and get in his car.  
I sniff around him, a smile creeping onto my face. "You remembered..."  
"What?" he feigns innocence very badly.  
I just have the stupidest, mindless, ridiculous grin on my face.

"Sleep well?" he asks me with a tight smile.  
"Yea..." I reply. "I had a dream about you".  
He shifts his eyes from the road to me momentarily, as if to say go on.   
"I dreamed you were standing before me, but suddenly you made this motion, like tightening and flexing your muscles, and it was as if the universe stretched around you, kinda like that scene at the end of Matrix, only you somehow assumed your true form: half clad in armour, and slightly larger than your usual size. I asked you what was going on, and why you took this form, and you said this is the way you always look, you just disguise it in front of strangers. You laughed and said I wasn't a stranger, and you wanted me to see you as you really are."  
Dean smiles. "And?"  
"That's it. I woke up.." I look down, fiddling with my fingers.  
"Well," Dean looks at me amused, "now you know my secret..."  
I laugh, and add nervously "I have the weirdest dreams".  
"I like it." He says. "I hope I can always be that for you. A protector."  
"Now that I know your secret identity?" I laugh.  
"I'm Batman!" He exclaims, proud as a kid, and I roll my eyes, laughing even harder.

I look outside and see we're driving out of town. "Where are we going, anyway? I don't know this area."  
"Almost there.." is the only thing he lets out.

We stop in the middle of nowhere, right next to a whole lotta nothing.  
The place is completely deserted, except... Wait... Is that?... "Is that the beautiful red '70 Ford Mustang I saw in your autoshop?? Is it done? It looks amazing!" I'm excited as a little girl. "What's it doing out here?" I look at Dean questioningly.  
Dean looks smug as a skunk. "I got permission to take it on a test drive."  
"Here?" I ask, "In the middle of nowhere, between Lost and Where The Fuck Am I?"  
"Are you sure?" Dean takes my hand and leads me a little further up the road. "Look again".  
I lift my eyes, and I have to grab Deans hand tighter so I don't trip over myself. Laid out before me, is what looks like a testing track, paved and curved and perfect.  
"Are we..." I hesitate as I utter the words, "Are we going to drive the Mustang on the track?"  
"Better." Dean hugs me. "YOU're gonna drive the Mustang on the track."  
I jump at him and cover his face with kisses, muttering thanks whenever my lips are not on his skin.   
When I finally stop, I ask "And you?"  
"I'll be racing you," he grins, "In Baby".  
I consider carefully, but I ask anyway. "Can I... Have a round in Baby?..."  
Dean looks mortified. "No way! Only I drive Baby!" He sighs, and adds after a thought, "Maybe in a few years, when I trust you completely."  
I know this is the most I'm ever going to get, so I smile contently, take his hand and practically drag him back to the cars.

We spend about three hours on the track, and it goes as fast as a blink of an eye.  
When we realize the time, I call Cas to see how they're doing, and apparently they're having a lot of fun without us. Cas is keeping them occupied while Fergus is indulging them with home made sweets that he knows I wouldn't otherwise allow.   
They've already had lunch, so Cas urges me to go eat by ourselves and enjoy our date a little bit longer, though I know he just likes to spend as much time with Claire as possible.

After lunch, we have to take the Mustang back to the garage, so we drive separately.   
I park the Mustang back, and join Dean in the Impala. But instead of heading home, he pulls me in his arms. He moves me so I am seated on my side, on his lap, in the narrow gap between himself and the steering wheel.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him long. "I've had the best time today" I tell him, "Thank you."  
He moves a hand along my body. "No, thank you. You've brought so much into my life since you appeared at my doorstep for that playdate, I cannot begin to describe it."  
He buries his face in my bosom, and I exhale that dazing perfume again that he so kindly remembered I love. It's almost faded now, but the effect is all the same. I push his head sideways gently, and take a long sniff along his neck, my lips hovering over his skin. He slowly lifts his face to mine, and kisses me. I can still smell it, getting intoxicated on it, I deepen the kiss and tighten my hug. I need to be as close to him as possible.  
Our lips are still attached when his hand moves along my inner thigh, up between my legs, and he rubs the front of my pants. I'm panting, but never removing my lips from his.   
He unzips my jeans and pulls them down, driving two fingers straight inside me leaving his thumb to the front, massaging both my spots just as he promised, sending me breathless straight to fuck heaven. He stared at my face as I thrash and squirm, vocal and crying as loud as he likes me to be, and when I start feeling that tightness of nerves, that uncontrolled buildup, I tighten my grip and stare straight in his eyes, and let him see everything I'm feeling as I explode in his hands. Our eyes are still interlocked when he takes out his fingers, but instead of bringing it to my lips he brings it into his. I release a desperate moan and kiss him hard, tasting as much as I can.  
I remove my pants completely while he unzips himself, releasing his erection, and I move to straddle him. I don't wait. I drop myself on his dick in one swift motion, as deep as I can, and we both moan together at the sensation. He grabs my ass, but lets me set the pace, and I move with long slow thrusts that allow me to feel every inch of him inside me. He swears quietly and I quicken the pace, riding him hard. It's not long before he unravels beneath me, coming so hard I can feel his seed shooting up inside me, dick twitching.  
We stay hugged together for a few more minutes before we both agree we need to go.

We arrive at Cas' place, and sit with them for a while. Cas is giving me a knowing look when we arrive, but he seems to like Dean, and they engage in a very lively conversation.  
I think they even exchange numbers at the end of it. And if that doesn't mean he thinks Dean is here to stay then I don't know what is.

As we leave, kids are already half passed out in our arms, Dean asks "Why don't you stay over tonight? We can pass through your place, grab some things, and you can stay".  
I consider, and he pursues "No school tomorrow. We can sleep as late as the kids allow us, have breakfast together..."  
I still haven't replied, so he adds, shyly, "I really wanna wake up next to you."  
And that does it. I agree.  
We strip naked before we go to sleep, but we only hug. Dean's warmth is compelling, and I happily soak in it. His arms are the solid essence of safe, and his presence engulfs me completely.  
I stay with him that night.  
I stay with him many nights after that.  
Right up to when we both decide keeping two apartments is silly.  
Right up to when Ben starts calling me mommy, and Claire decides two daddies are better than one.


End file.
